His Master, Vanished
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel go to yet another soiree at the Viscount Druitt's residence. What will take place? Will fangirls get yet ANOTHER yaoi dream? Rated M for coarse language, sexual suggestions and violence. (WOW, MY FIRST M-RATED FIC...)
1. His Butler, Defiant

**I'm listening to Cinderella Man by Eminem for some reason. Not a **_**big**_** fan of that kind of music, but I'm bored.**

**But whatever.**

**Anyway, I figured it was time to write some more FF. I've postponed my duty as a writer for a while and I thought it was time to come back and make some magic for my readers!**

**SOME **_**KUROSHITSUJI**_** MAGIC.**

**So, now, the product of my imagination!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN ANIME. SOME SERIOUS SHIPPING (NO, LUXURY CRUISING) WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID.**

***Cough cough '…SebaCiel for life…' cough***

**(Oh – and if you pay close attention to detail, I may drop references to this particular shipping here and there. If you don't ship it, go away.**

**I'm serious.**

**I don't like you.**

**X'D I'm just kidding!)**

**^^ I hope you know that...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: That Butler, Defiant

Sebastian used a single gloved hand to twist the brass doorknob of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom door and walk inside.

He strode quietly across the room, his gaze locked upon the sleeping face of his master as he opened the curtains swiftly, sunlight streaming in and beaming into the younger boy's face.

"It is time to wake up, Young Master."

Said boy's eyes fluttered open slowly, raising a pale hand to rub them in a child-like fashion. He looked the older man in the eyes, brows furrowed.

"Why does it feel like you're getting me up earlier this morning?" Ciel spoke quietly.

Sebastian bowed his body slightly, looking the Young Master in the face. "It's possibly because you had a very late turn-in last night." The butler smirked widely before standing straight again. **(1)**

"For today's schedule, you will have a dance lesson from Mrs. Bright—"

Ciel groaned. "Why must I always pursue this petty art of 'dance'? It's not like it's doing me any good anyway. I'm not cut out for it, Sebastian." He narrowed his eyes defiantly as the butler prepared to undress him.

"Oh, so you wish to show the Viscount your 'Staggering Waltz' later on in the evening tonight?"

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks. "The – the Viscount is coming here tonight?!" _Please don't let there be dresses involved… _Sebastian slipped on his shirt and shorts.

"No – there's yet _another_ soiree at his residence tonight and we shall be attending, according to the Baroness**(2)**, unless you plan on not… _entertaining_ the perverse man." Sebastian scoffed humouredly whilst tying the ribbon around Ciel's neck.

Ciel shot the butler a sharp look. How dare the demon first of all decide to go somewhere without his permission, and _also_ insult his dancing at the _same time_?

"Demons…" Ciel muttered under his breath, turning away walking slightly faster to get away from the butler for a moment.

Sebastian smirked in his direction. "Children…"

Ciel turned around, unfortunately hearing the word Sebastian had just dropped. He scoffed and wheeled around, waving an airy hand.

"Just go make the morning tea."

* * *

><p>Ciel groaned mentally as he walked into his study, greeted by Mrs. Bright.<p>

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be…"

She clapped her hands loudly. "Then we shall start! Firstly, you move your right leg like so…"

* * *

><p>Sebastian halted his work in the kitchen when a bell sounded from above. The Young Master was flagging him down from his study.<p>

He walked calmly up to the office, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Sebastian peered blankly from around the door and shut it behind himself as he walked in. Ciel beckoned he come closer and the demon stood about a foot from the desk the younger boy was seated at.

"…Well?" The boy started.

Sebastian let his head cock in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're on about, Young Master."

Ciel rested his head on his hands, elbows propped up on the desk. "You didn't tell me the rest of the schedule, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked quietly.

"There was no more. Your day is free, Young Master."

Ciel let his hands slide slowly down to his lap. "Oh."

Sebastian's left eyebrow raised. "Will that be all, my Lord?"

Said boy looked at the floor beside the butler. "No."

He let his mouth twist into an uncomfortable grimace.

"…Will this require more etiquette lessons and whatnot? For the soiree tonight?"

The butler frowned.

"Do you wish for them to happen, Young Master?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "NO. They're terrible!"

Sebastian smirked once again.

"Life is never fair to anyone, Young Master."

He bowed deeply and left for the door. Stopping before opening it, he looked back at the younger boy.

"We will start when you are ready."

* * *

><p>"For today's afternoon tea, we have a rosehip milk tea and elevenses as a side for the orchard fruit and pear cake." Sebastian set down a tray of delicious-looking food in front of Ciel, who gladly took it and began to graze. (<em>Sweets…)<em>

"Also, the first thing I would like to do before we practice tonight is—"

The door of the kitchen burst open and Mey-Rin ran inside, a look of fear upon her face.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth and the Baroness are here, yes they are!" She hiccupped.

Ciel stood from his spot and slammed his hands on the desk.

_OH GOD. NOT HER. PLEASE NOT HER._

Sebastian set a hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled down at him. (Cue the cute little anime bubble effect in the background now.)

"Do not worry, Young Master. I shall take care of this for you."

Ciel slowly sat back down and let a confused look sprawl across his face. _Did that just happen?!_

Sebastian stood at the top of the staircase in the main foyer of the mansion, looking down at the guests. He walked to the door and bowed to them, giving a formal greeting of sorts.

"Welcome, Baroness."

The woman stared bleakly (and almost angrily) at Sebastian.

Said man looked up into her face. He let his brows furrow slightly.

She still stared with the same expression.

"I-is there a problem, Ba-"

She grabbed the bangs that hung from his face, pulling his head backward, a look of insanity on her face.

"YOUR BANGS ARE TOO LONG FOR A PROPER ENGLISHMAN!" She yelled. "IT'S INAPPROPRIATE!"

Sebastian let a hand rest on her wrist as her hand let loose of the hair. He stood up, smirking, eyes closed.

Upon opening, he spoke quietly. "I am no proper Englishman, I assure you."

"I am merely one hell of a butler." **(3)**

* * *

><p>The three walked into the dining room that Ciel was sitting in, an empty plate and teacup in front of himself. He stood upon their arrival and greeted the women.<p>

"Good after, Baroness, and Eliza—"

"LIZZIE!" She squeaked with her hands curled up into balls at her face.

Ciel sighed. "And Lizzie. Is there any importance to this visit?"

The Baroness slid from between the other two to stand in front of the Earl. "We're going to a soiree tonight, remember?"

_Oh yes. _They're _taking me._

Ciel closed his eyes. "Fine enough. Are you staying until then or are we meeting there?"

"Well, we might as well stay. It'll be fine if Elizabeth and I go alone – it's a women's soiree. Men are only allowed to go if escorting a lady." She giggled. "You'll have to take my daughter, Ciel. And as for you, Sebastian…" She broke out into a full-on laugh.

"Not exactly. You both may go alone – ladies are allowed by themselves. I however, will have to find a substitute. Do not forget, Baroness, you are married."

"Ahh, point taken. The Baron is on vacation, you see. I wanted to… _get away_, should I say." **(4)**

Sebastian winced in disgust. _I would never escort a married woman._

Ciel looked confused. "Wait – couldn't you ladies escort eachother? You're both… girls, so I could just stay here…" He turned around to walk out the door near Sebastian.

Sebastian put a hand in front of said boy, holding him in place.

"I would also have to remain, and I am interested to go to this place again. Would you not wish for the pleasure of your master butler?" He put on a fake sad face.

"What, am I going to have to cross-dress or something to get in or—"

Sebastian smirked evilly.

Ciel's eyes were the size of tea saucers. "No. I will not do that again!**(5)** I refuse to—"

Sebastian took Ciel into his arms, the boy flailing and kicking around as he walked to the door. "SEBASTIAN! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDERS!"

Sebastian stopped for a moment. "Oh, but Young Master…"

"You didn't order me to do anything." **(6)**

**(1): Did… did you get the reference?**

**(2): The Baroness of Midford – Lady Elizabeth's mother.**

**(3): Aaaand the Bassy is back!**

**(4): Sebby – do NOT trust this woman!**

**(5): Episode four of the anime and the second manga come to mind right about now…**

**(6): This is precisely why you have to tell Sebastian EXACTLY what you want.**

**I believe that's a good place to end right there, then. Anyway, please read and review, and I will see you all in the next chapter…**

…**that I will begin to write in about two minutes…**

**See you all later!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx (xXxSebby-LovexXx [I wish…!])**


	2. His Master, Vanished

**The beginning of this chapter is the pride and joy of my ship…!**

**Do you guys dare me to do it again?**

**Remember the second chapter of December 15****th****?**

**Yeah.**

**Prepare to die inside. (And outside. You'll drown in nosebleed.)**

***I honestly don't know what it is with the second chapter being weird like this. Maybe I'll use the third or even FIRST one next time!* [TROLOLOLOL]**

**Anyway, let's get on with the super-awkward adventures of Ciel in Wonderland!**

…**I mean… Ciel in Hell-land.**

**Or Heaven.**

**Depends on if you ship it or not.**

**It's up to YOUUUUUUU~!**

**And remember, YOU'VE BEEN FOREWARNED. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: His Butler, Dancing in the Night

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel flailed and writhed as the butler cornered him to the wall of his bedroom with determined force, attempting to pry at the buttons on his shirt.

"I am truly sorry, Young Master, but this must be done." Sebastian replied calmly as his wrist and hands were either gripped or swatted away.

"NO IT DOESN'T! I COULD JUST AS EASILY—"

Sebastian seemed to rise over Ciel, who shrunk down against the wall and stopped restraining by a little bit. The demon slipped the buttons through each hole of his jacket and placed it gently on the bed, now going for his undershirt.

"Please don't do this to me, Sebastian." Ciel looked up at the demon, face innocent.

"I don't _do_ begging, my Lord. Not even if you were on your knees right now." He frowned, looming dominantly over the younger boy.

Ciel immediately dropped to his knees, not breaking eye contact with the demon.

"You might as well let out a little 'woof', then." Sebastian smirked devilishly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes defiantly, hands still gripping tightly around the butler's wrists. "I shall not." His voice was quiet as he sat against the wall.

"_Then let me continue, _Young Master." His voice was filled with what seemed to be yearning.

Ciel stalled for a moment, but let loose his grip on Sebastian's wrists. He closed his eyes and tried not to live the moment down as he felt the clothing sliding off of his skin like silk.

Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Please turn around now, Young Master."

Ciel bit his lip, hesitating for a few moments. He let himself turn around and face the wall, unable to see what Sebastian was doing apart from the movements of his shadow from the light of the hallway. He sat his head against the wall.

Sebastian took Ciel's wrists and placed his forearms against the wall, leaning in to whisper something to the younger boy, hands still around his arms.

"Here we go…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hnnn…ha…ha…"<em>

"Please, my Lord. Leave everything in my hands…"

Ciel broke out into a cold sweat. "A-al-_right…HNN…_"

"Try not to tense up now, my Lord…"

"_Haah… ha…ha…_NGH_…_Se_…haa…Sebas…tian….." _Ciel's knees pushed against the carpet.

Sweat rolled down Ciel's chest as his breathing became heavier than before.

"Ahh, there we are. That's right... It's tightening little by little..." Sebastian voiced quietly.

Ciel dipped his head between his arms. "I-it hurts…Se-_bastian…_" He breathed.

Ciel clenched his teeth, and his breathing became shallow and rapid.

"_Haa...ha…ha…w-why… did you…NHAHH…"_

"Why did I what, Young Master? This is… only for your own good, after all…" Sebastian paused for a moment. "Now… _slowly…_"

Ciel inhaled while he felt his chest tighten in reaction to the feeling. His entire body shook. "_AOGHH… Se…bas…tian…—HAHH!"_

"You shall be at ease soon, my Lord… Take a deep breath…" Sebastian demonstrated for him.

Ciel repeated the butler, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly as a rush of pain shot through him, and continued to breathe heavily and shallowly.

"_Haah…ha…ngh…ha…NN-AUH…"_

"Please try to relax, Young Master…" Sebastian spoke softly.

"Nnn-haa_…ha…haah…_I_ can't- AGH! _Don't be soforceful! Try to be…_gentle_…ha…"

"Ahh, but it's so tight already! Why should I stop now?" Sebastian purred in Ciel's ear. "You look so lovely, my Lord…"

"_Hahh…_ D-don't be saying that… you're…_haah…_ embarrassing me… _hah…ha…"_

"What is there to be embarrassed about, Young Master? As I said, you look very lovely to me…" Sebastian's hand rested on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel's hands cringed against the wall.

"Just a bit more…"

Ciel bit his lip as he felt Sebastian's hands once again against his back and chest.

"P-_please…Seba…Sebastian…n-no…NGH…"_

"And…" Sebastian paused for a moment. "Here it comes…"

"…_Hah…ha…HAAHH…AGH-NN…AH!"_

* * *

><p>Ciel wailed in agony as Sebastian pulled the strings of the corset as tight as possible.<p>

"ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME, SEBASTIAN?!"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. It's not like this corset would kill you anyway." He smirked, tying the strings behind his back and sliding onto him the frilly pink dress the Earl had previously worn to their first soiree.

Ciel sat on the bed to have Sebastian get his boots on. "I still don't see why this is necessary…"

Sebastian smirked devilishly. "Well, naturally, the Phantomhives will go to any measure to please their family, won't they?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a plain frown on his face. "I wouldn't call this just 'any' measure…"

Sebastian let his eyes close, tying a ribbon from the hat around Ciel's head. "…Would you call it a good one, my Lord?"

Ciel averted his eyes stubbornly, not responding to the demon as he dressed the younger boy.

* * *

><p>(Tutor mode) Sebastian opened the side door to the carriage and let the Baroness walk inside, followed by Lady Elizabeth, who sat down on the leathery seat beside her mother. Ciel waltzed inside, letting Sebastian close the door behind as he tapped a fist to the roof, letting Tanaka know to start the trip.<p>

"I still have no idea why you both decided to do this." The Baroness spoke calmly, looking out the window and into the night.

"We didn't both dec—"

"Ahh, yes. You see, I believe the Young Master might have some sort of idea or plan up his sleeve about tonight's party." Sebastian interrupted, a faux smile plastered onto his bespectacled face.

"A plan that would involve _cross-dressing_?" The Baroness replied sternly. "How do you think this makes me feel?"

"Terrible." Ciel looked his future mother-in-law in the face. **(1)** "I feel pretty horrible about this too, you know…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and let his gaze wander to Ciel. "Oh, but you agreed so readily, I just couldn't help myself…" **(2)**

The Baroness and Lizzie both looked a bit shocked from this last remark, and remained silent for the rest of the carriage ride.

Meanwhile, Ciel stared out the window of the carriage, a single thought on his mind. **(A.N.: HAHA! **_**HIS**_** MIND. Oh God, I'm going too far with this…)**

_What will the Viscount be up to this time..?_

* * *

><p>The group stepped out of the carriage, Sebastian being last. Upon opening the front gate, the Baroness looked up at the estate in wonder.<p>

"E-Elizabeth – you say you've been here before?"

"Yes, I have. Remember when I went to that soiree about a year ago? Oh – and by the way, Ciel – you remind me of someone who I saw there. I never really met her, but she was wearing this beautiful pink dress just like yours, and it was just simply adorable! And—"

"Yes, nevermind that, let's get going." Ciel hurried through the wrought-iron gate, not wanting to strike up a conversation about that 'girl.'

"Young Master – I mean, Young Mistress," Sebastian smirked, "allow me to escort you inside. It would be unsightly for someone such as myself to walk in without a lady at my arm."

"Such as yourself…" Ciel echoed quietly. "Yes, such a sin to be a man." He looked up at the demon, whose smirk became wider.

"Are you regretting this decision of yours, my Lady?"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment. "Don't address me like that, Sebastian."

Sebastian bent on one knee in front of Ciel, a hand over his heart.

"Yes, my—"

He looked up at Ciel, who looked stern. _Don't you _dare_ say it again._

"…Lord."

* * *

><p>The great oak doors of the Viscount's residence swung open to reveal four new guests. Few heads turned, as most were being drowned in alcohol and sweets or didn't bother to care. Ciel weaved through the people to find a clearing with the others following, gathering together in a group once they found a comfortable space to breathe. They spent a few minutes chatting away when the noise in the estate died down, everyone's eyes turning to the staircase in the middle of the foyer.<p>

Standing at the top of the staircase, arms open wide, was the Viscount of Druitt, eyes locked on Ciel.

Said boy's eyes grew wide. _Creeper…_

Sebastian's throat tightened. _Pervert…_

Lizzie just watched on. _Viscount…_

The Baroness blushed profusely. _Sexy…_

He gave a warm smile, breaking eye contact to sweep his gaze across the room. "Hello everyone, and welcome to our first soiree of the Season!** (3) **I would like to invite you all to dance, eat and enjoy your stay here. Musical entertainment and refreshments will be provided." He started to walk down the staircase, clearly making his way out in the crowd to find his little "robin."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he reached out to clasp Ciel's hand in his own, leading him out to a blank spot in the dancing crowd. The orchestra had just begun to play "A Diabolical Waltz" **(A.N.: It's an OST – look it up and listen as you read!)**.

"S-Sebastian—"

"Please, Young Ma-Mistress. Allow me to take the lead."

Sebastian gripped Ciel's waist and upper arm, and begun to dance around, Ciel's ballgown flaring out as he spun in the demon's arms.

"And step across like so…" Sebastian stepped to the left and spun elegantly on the spot, Ciel basically clinging onto his arms for dear life as he had no idea what was going on.

"You're too big for this!" **(4) **He shouted, looking the demon in the eyes.

"Ah, but Young Mistress… I taught you well, didn't I?" Sebastian gave a small smile.

Ciel blushed slightly, looking away silently. He continued to dance within Sebastian's arms and waited for the song to be over while he spun around with the butler. **(5)**

_Ahh, this dancing is exhausting…_

"I must say, your dancing is quite elegant, my Lady."

The red in Ciel's face deepened. "Be quiet."

Sebastian bowed his head in silence and remained this way for the rest of the dance. Once it was over, he took Ciel's hand and lifted it in the air, bowing deeply to him. Ciel attempted to curtsy in response, and walked away silently, hoping to get away from the demon, breathing heavily. He waltzed back to where Lady Elizabeth and the Baroness were, but the older woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Lizzie – where is she?" Ciel asked, confused and out of breath.

Lizzie opened her eyes and stopped tapping her foot. She had apparently been enjoying the music. "Oh – I think she's over… there!" She pointed out into the distance, where an opening in the crowd had been.

Ciel peered over the heads of people to see the Baroness, who had evidently been spinning and dancing around with the Viscount. She looked _thoroughly_ impressed with herself, and was swooning over him at the current moment.

"Ah, how pathetic." Sebastian's voice resounded behind Ciel.

Sebastian walked up to him, dipping over to his left side, looking at the ground.

"Would you like a drink, Young Master?" Sebastian whispered.

"…Yes. See if you can find anything… peach-flavoured. And one for Lizzie as well." Ciel waved an airy hand in the other direction.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian purred, walking away to find a drink for the Young Master. He eventually caught up with a butler that was handing out lemonade and peach juice, taking two glasses and hurrying back.

"Here you are." He handed Ciel and Lizzie the beverages.

Ciel accepted quietly and sniffed it. _It's not drugged, is it?_ Taking a cautious sip, Ciel found himself enjoying the drink. He walked over to a nearby pillar and leaned against it.

"What were you really planning on coming here for tonight anyway, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian cocked his head slightly. "I thought it might be entertaining…" He said cryptically.

Ciel caught onto the last words and couldn't seem to let them go. Narrowing his eyes at the butler, he looked away and caught sight of the Viscount.

_He was walking over to them._

"OH—" Ciel hurriedly set his drink down on the base of the pillar and rushed away, not wanting to make conversation with the perverse man any more than he wanted to even be there at the moment.

* * *

><p>Druitt watched as the others rushed away from him, almost evasively.<p>

"Oh dear. My little robin… You seem to have fallen from the nest…"

He reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a single, small, white tablet.

"This should help you come back…"

He slipped the drug into Ciel's forgotten drink and slunk away, not caring if he was seen. **(6)**

* * *

><p>More music was played, allowing the group to dance freely amongst themselves. However, later on in the night, Ciel realized that he had forgotten his beverage over on the pillar. Sebastian went over to get it, and brought it back to him.<p>

Drink in hand, Ciel took a sip.

"…Did you do something to this, Sebastian?"

The butler turned his head to face Ciel. "No. Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"I don't know. I just left it there… anyone could have done something to it."

Sebastian smirked. "And yet you continue to drink from it."

Ciel stared blankly at him for a moment before letting his attention gaze elsewhere.

Suddenly, Ciel felt vomit rise in his throat. He bent double for a moment, covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Young Ma—"

Ciel gagged and retched, a small amount of vomit making its way down his fingers. Sebastian's eyes widened significantly, and he scooped Ciel up in his arms. He ran to the nearest chaperone, asking for the location of a restroom.

Upon finding one, Sebastian hurried inside with Ciel, letting him go to the chamber pot and do what he needed to do.

"Young Master, do you need anything, or—"

"A… glass of water and possibly… a handkerchief… would be nice…" He coughed.

"Very good, my Lord." Sebastian walked up to Ciel, taking a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and handing it to him. "I will be back with your water momentarily." He turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed by and Sebastian wasn't back yet. <em>Big house…<em>

Ciel felt awful, and in fact, quite tired. For some strange reason, more tired than a normal person who was ill would actually be. He stood from the pot and looked in the mirror on the back wall.

His vision became double; two Ciels stood in the mirror, looking at him with a sick face. Ciel felt his body crumple to the ground underneath himself and he lay on the floor, motionless.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and two gloved hands took Ciel into their embrace, silent.

"Little Robin…"

* * *

><p>Moments later, Sebastian walked into the bathroom to find nothing but a tiny bit of vomit on the floor.<p>

"Oh… this will not do."

Sebastian looked to the chamberpot.

"He didn't empty the pot, and I am without an escort…"

**ACK, SO MANY SPACINGS.**

**(1): That's what the CielxLizzy shippers think…**

**(2): Ahh, secks references…**

**(3): The summer months in England. Most common time for businesses and entrepreneurs to be about.**

**(4): That's what 'she' said.**

**(5): Awwe, how romantic!**

**(6): IT'S DRUGGED NOW, BICH.**

**Anyway, that should be enough for one night.**

**Did you… did you like the first part of the chapter? XD**

**That just makes my day, the probable terrified look on your face right now.**

**So, please read and review – let me know what you think about my rendition of the corset scene and what should happen to Ciel! (If I haven't already gotten to that within the next day or two.)**

**See you all in the next chapter! (Even you, Ciel.)**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	3. His Master, Reliving Memories

**I just got back from a church function that I unknowingly was dragged to RIGHT AFTER I started up my computer to write this Fanfiction chapter -_-"**

**(It was an enjoyable service though. I really can't complain.)**

**Anyway, this chapter has been waiting for a while and I got a sudden (delayed) stroke of genius at the service (SO IRONIC) and I decided to put it on pen and paper!**

**Or… typed letters and virtual paper…**

**Enjoy my sporadically ironic ideas!**

Chapter 3: His Master, Reliving Memories

Sebastian gave the room a sweeping glance before turning around and walking out the door and back into the main ballroom. He spotted out Francis and walked casually over like nothing just happened, starting up small-talk.

"So, Baroness, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, very much so." She replied, a lock of blonde hair twirling around face as she spoke. "Elizabeth just went over to see where the Earl was."

Sebastian jolted straight up (which wasn't by a longshot; his posture was fairly straight already). "Oh – that reminds me. Have you seen him anywhere?" Sebastian smiled over at her, eyes closed firmly. **(1)  
><strong>

She snapped her full attention up to look him in the face and dead-panned. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

Elizabeth heard her mother yell and she tramped over, looking innocently at her mother. "Who? Sebastian, do you know where Ciel is?"

The butler looked down at Elizabeth, cocking his head sideways. "No, I was hoping you would."

The girl's eyes immediately brimmed with tears. "C-Ciel is gone?! How could you let him – why did he – where did he go—"

The Baroness let an arm rest on her daughter's shoulder. "How long ago did he vanish?"

Sebastian flipped open his pocketwatch. "About… nine to ten minutes ago, I assume."

The woman deadpanned again. "You mean to tell me that he's been gone that long and you didn't care to look for him?! What kind of butler are you that you would just let your master wander off without escort, especially as he's dressed like… that?!"

Sebastian let a surprised look sweep over his face.

_What kind of butler would I be…?_

He bowed deeply to the Baroness, letting his eyes close softly. "I would be a terrible butler, then."

He opened his eyes and stared down at the ground presented to his face at the moment, feeling a certain coldness spread through his chest.

What was it, he could never know.

* * *

><p>Ciel opened his eyes (or attempted to). He felt a silk-like warmth around his eyes, possibly a blindfold. His arms were back behind his head, an object around his wrists – most likely a rope – that attached him to something that he was leaning against. His chest and ankles were also bound to this supportive structure and he lost the feeling in them after a while. His mouth was closed behind a cloth, tied around his head like a gag.<p>

His ears caught a sound resonating through wherever he was. It sounded like a muffled cough, seemingly from a woman. There were also other sounds around him, but without vision, trying to spot out what they were was pointless.

Ciel could hear footsteps now, coming closer to him. He wasn't worried, however. This probably wasn't going to be bad at all. Sebastian was going to show up, royally screw over everyone and he would be saved… probably.

Ciel felt a very cold, metal-like object snaking up the blindfold around his right eye. He winced slightly at the blade turned on its side and was tugged forcefully to cut the cloth from around his eyes, letting it fall silently to the floor beside Ciel's boot-clad feet.

"Ahh, look. I wonder what colour her eyes are…" A baritone voice rung out from in front of the young boy. Another higher one chimed in, one voice that could only be described as that of the Viscount of Druitt.

"They are like that of a sapphire ocean and a blazing fuchsia rose. I shall show you…"

Ciel couldn't help but notice that someone was trying to pry his eyelids open. He writhed as the person pressed against him, but he shoved them away with what part of himself wasn't restrained and opened his eyes slowly, letting the person who questioned his eyes take the colour in.

"Oh, wow…"

"Didn't I tell you, Erich? They're beautiful."

"Yes, indeed, they are." A woman peered around from behind the Viscount, looking directly into Ciel's eyes. "What shall we do first?"

_What do you mean, 'What shall you do first?' What are you planning on doing, anyway?_

The blonde man didn't waver in his eye contact with Ciel, but turned his torso to face her. "I don't know… What do you propose?"

"Let's leave the eyes for last. They're too beautiful to mark yet…"

_Mark?_

Druitt clapped his hands together. "Alright, then! We shall start with… the legs!" His voice was excited, upon his face a twisted smile. The group advanced on Ciel, nobody breaking eye contact. He let his 'beautiful' eyes widen in fear as he felt someone's hand reach and pull up his dress, revealing porcelain skin underneath.

"So beautiful!"

"It should be prized!"

"Are you sure about this, Druitt? She's just so lovely…" **(3)**

The man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small, sharp dagger. "We have yet to see…"

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked around the main room, taking in every detail to see if something was off.<p>

Suddenly, he realized something.

The Viscount and a handful of people that he first met while inside were missing, along with Ciel.

_Could they be up to something? Will it involve the Young Master?_

Sebastian let his thoughts wander for a moment before he turned his attention to someone who burst through a door that seemed to lead downstairs, a woman running up into the crowd, clutching her arm.

Her severed arm in her other hand.

People everywhere screamed and ran through the others to get to the front door, trying to vacate as soon as possible. The Baroness and Lady Elizabeth eventually found Sebastian and the two asked what was happening.

"I have no idea, but I do hope the Young Master is alright. You two should head back to the manor. I shall meet you there after I am finished here."

"But-but Ciel! How will you get back?" Elizabeth cried.

Sebastian smirked before turning to leave through the door the one-armed woman ran from.

"I assure you, my Lady, I have my ways. Now please, get back to the estate safely."

The two went through the door and into the night as Sebastian ventured deeper into the mansion, keen on pinpointing his Young Master.

* * *

><p>Ciel inhaled sharply as a woman ran a dagger briskly over his leg, feeling a hot liquid that could only be blood spilling slowly down his leg. Some people laughed and jeered at the young boy's bravery, other admired every detail of the spectacle.<p>

Druitt smirked at the red liquid that dribbled to the floor.

"Having fun, Little Robin?"

Another man stood up beside him, lifting his leg oddly into the air. He sent it flying forward directly into Ciel's chest and the boy bent forward as far as he could, all breath drained from his chest as saliva stringed from his mouth. He coughed furiously as people began brandishing their own weapons from concealed spots in their clothing. About eleven people left in the last minute, apparently bored. There were only five people left; the man who kicked Ciel, the woman that cut him, two onlookers and Druitt.

"NGHH!"

Ciel winced as the woman made a deeper gash in his other leg, smiling as she watched the blood flow down. His breaths had been reduced to shallow, rapid, desperate gasps for air as the woman tossed the knife aside and walked a few steps away to get a metal poker. She let it sit in the stone fireplace that (conveniently...?) was a few feet away and brought it back over, brandishing it in plain sight. She handed it over to Druitt, who took it gladly and smiled at Ciel.

_Somebody…_

"Where would you like me to start, Robin? What about the wrists…" He snaked around behind Ciel on the pole he was tied to, smirking deviously. "…or the legs once more…" He let himself stand directly in front of Ciel, reaching to grab a handful of material from the front of his dress. "…Or the chest, perhaps?"

_Somebody help me…_

Ciel made an odd, struggled sound through the gag as the man pulled down slowly on the dress, revealing the upper half of Ciel's chest (no cleavage [if it was there] would have been seen) and stared at it for a moment.

"Even lovelier than anywhere else, Lord Druitt." The man whispered in the Viscount's ear. Said man smiled evilly and took the poker in his right hand, letting the white-hot tip rest a foot in front of Ciel's face.

"MNNGHH!"

The object got closer and Ciel felt the heat off of it right before someone violently ripped the gag from Ciel's mouth. The sadistic bastards _wanted_ to hear him scream.

Ciel felt the object press into his chest, followed by a sizzle and a burn that could only be described as unbearable. He screamed loudly as everyone else laughed at the 'show' he was putting on; surely someone would come to his aid soon - he could no longer take the pain.

_There is no God…_

_No one will come to save me… _**(4)**

"-AAAUGHHH! SEBASTIAN!" He screamed as the poker was pushed into his chest again, this time a little bit closer to his neck.

Druitt laughed. "Who are you calling for, Little Robin? It's not like they'd come for you anyway. After all…" The man walked up to Ciel, throwing his hat away and yanking at a few soft locks of his hair, pulling the boy's head towards his own. "…You belong to me now."

He dropped the poker at his own feet, then pulled a dagger out of his jacket and aimed it precisely at Ciel's marked eye. He smiled sadistically and let the tip rest a few millimeters from his pupil, raising his arm to land a blow to it. Ciel's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide as he gasped, visions of Lizzie, the servants and Sebastian flashing across his eyes.

**(1): Gotta love Sebby!**

**(2): Such high hopes you have there, Bocchan.**

**(3): HAHAH, 'SHE!'**

**(4): Trying to recreate the lines he used in the first episode of Book of Circus. Did I make it good enough?**

_**Awwwe... Sebastian is his life... **_**T-T *tears of happiness***

_**AUGGH CLIFFHANGERS!**_** I originally intended this to be the last chapter, but I cut out the last part to make you guys wait. Aren't I so lovely?**

**Anyway, I'll get right on the next chapter – see you all there!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	4. His Butler, Rescuing the Fallen

**Hey guys! This is just going to be a really short, filler-like chapter. I don't plan on stretching this out too much, and I might actually end the story here, but play along in another fiction like I did for Sunken and Falling to Pieces.**

**So, without further ado, here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: His Butler, Rescuing the Fallen

Just then, the man's hand let loose of Ciel's hair in the one hand and the dagger in the other, and fell to the ground, blood spurting from a wound in his back.

Directly in the middle of it was a butterknife, sticking out a few inches from his back.

The others around him fell also, coughing a bit of blood as they fell like dominoes to the ground below Ciel's feet. The boy looked up directly in front of himself to see a shadow move in the darkness ahead. A figure moved out of it, smirking widely, his glasses sliding off his face as he tilted it towards the ground that the corpses now lay on, landing with a soft 'tap'. He walked forward, letting the light of the candelabras around Ciel's placement fall upon him.

"…You're late. Why didn't you come sooner?" Ciel asked boldly as Sebastian walked from a distance, eyes closed.

"I apologize, Sir. I had other business to attend to. Also - why are you constantly getting captured? It's almost seems like a favourite pastime of yours, my Lord."

Ciel looked away. "Oh, shut up."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks as he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his Young Master.

His gown was hiked up and torn near the bottom, blood dripping down his legs, one of his boots thrown away. A small amount of the same red dripped down his forehead, fresh burn marks on his chest, where the dress was again torn. He glistened with sweat, arms were still tied around up and behind his head, chest also bound to the wooden pole, legs no longer tied but rather more apart than together. His hair was disheveled, face contorted into an unimpressed but submissive and exhausted expression as he panted heavily, still feeling the after-effects of being kicked in the chest. A single strand of saliva spun from his chin. **(1)**

"Ahh… Young Master…" Sebastian's eyes were wide as he walked slowly forward, face contorting into a smirk of sorts. **(2)**

Ciel looked up into the demon's eyes when he was a meter's-distance apart. His eyes wavered with exhaustion. "Are you going to untie me or not, Sebastian?"

The demon closed his eyes. "Of course, my Lord." He slid his gloves off of his hands with pearly teeth.

He prowled around to stand in front of Ciel, reaching around the boy to untie the rope around his back, kneeling on the ground. The boy looked down to the ground, a slight embarrassed blush spreading on his face.

"You could always start from the back and _not_ the front, you know…"

"Ah, so you're saying you don't like the way I'm going about this, my Lord?"

"I didn't say tha—" Ciel scowled at himself as Sebastian smirked deviously and continued to untie the rope around his burnt chest, seemingly slower than what it would normally take.

Once finished, Sebastian went for the younger boy's arms, still remaining in front of him. Ciel still remained with an embarrassed expression as the butler was finishing untying him from the pole he was against. Once he was free from the bindings he bent over a little bit, rubbing his rope-burnt wrists, grimacing every once in a while.

"Allow me, my Lord." Sebastian reached his arms around Ciel's back and legs, lifting him slowly into the air and carrying him bridal-style. The boy wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, looking him in the eyes.

"Shall we go then, my 'Lady?'" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel frowned slightly. "Don't push it, Sebastian…"

The demon closed his eyes and began at a casual pace, walking out the door he came through and upstairs to the main hall once more. He stopped at the front door, looking his Young Master in the eyes.

"So then, Young Master. Did you have fun tonight?"

Ciel let a small blush decorate his face at the previous run-in that the two just had.

"I wouldn't say I did…" **(3)**

The demon took in the last words and swung the door open with a free hand, walking out into the darkness, his master in his arms once more as they took off into the night and back to the estate.

And, in that moment of time, Sebastian felt the cold in his chest replace with a certain warmness, one that he only felt when he held the Young Master.

Now, if only he had known what it was called… **(4)**

**(1): BONDAGE! (SEBBY, COME LOOK AT THIS!)**

**(2): Uhhh… Sebastian….. you're not scaring me, but… it's kinda….uhhmmm… don't rape him, please. Save it… uh… save it for a later date… I know you think it's hot and all, but… please spare us all…**

**(3): Then what would you say about it, Ciel?**

**(4): It's called 'Love', idiot.**

**Ahh, the fanservice! ALL HAIL THE FANSERVICE!**

**But anyway, now that my crazy streak is over and that it's 11:19 on a Sunday night, I really should be getting to bed XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story, and I'll see you all in the next fiction!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
